


In The Morning

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy get ready to return to Hawkins after their visit to Murray's bunker.





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> another missing scene fic for season 2, episode 6. Takes place after breakfast until Murray slams the door. Did they talk about it even a little bit? Did Jonathan want to kiss her approximately 700 more times? (Probably.) We don't know, so this is what could have happened. "Teenage Kicks" is by The Undertones. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

_ Are teenage dreams so hard to beat? _

_ Everytime she walks down the street _

_ Another girl in the neighbourhood _

_ Wish she was mine, she looks so good" _

They need to talk. Jonathan doesn't even know where to begin. 

Last night he was with Nancy.  _ With _ her. He knew what he wanted when he went to her door, and  _ it happened _ . All the things he'd only thought about happened in that room. He's never felt so alive, so loved, so  _ wanted _ . 

Jonathan swooned over Nancy at breakfast this morning. He's not sure that good is the right word to describe "the pull-out," but that's all Murray's going to get. Jonathan's not altogether sure the right word even exists. All the ones he could use sound so cliche, even if they are true.

Jonathan knows now that the feelings he's had for her for more than a year are mutual. Last night, he went to the spare room, wanting to tell her everything. Instead, he kissed her. Then they were kissing each other, fiercely and passionately. Then it was  _ yes _ and  _ please _ and  _ more _ and holding her and locking eyes and all he could think is that it was about damn time...

This is definitely  _ not  _ how Jonathan imagined he'd lose his virginity. Not in the spare room of a stranger's bunker. Not after being called out for having trust issues. And definitely not to Nancy Wheeler, who wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Beautiful, smart, fierce Nancy Wheeler kissed him back. She let him share the damn bed, where he wanted to be all along. And  _ those eyes. Those fingers in his hair. The things she said. The things she did.. _ . 

Jonathan hopes that maybe, finally, he can call Nancy Wheeler his girlfriend. Two nights ago, they requested a double. Maybe from now on, Jonathan thinks, we can request a single.

###

_ "I wanna hold her, wanna hold her tight _

_ Get teenage kicks right through the night" _

It was different this time. With Steve, Nancy felt like her wants and needs were less important than his. Nancy was always left wanting something more. 

But Jonathan was completely different, new and eager and wanting to make her happy. He wanted to know what she liked. He wanted to put her before himself. It wasn't just about the sex; it was about the love, too. It feels overwhelming and wonderful.

She's come to know Jonathan better over the past few months. Together, they had started to tear down the walls he'd built around himself. 

Nancy wants to tell him everything. But right now, what she really wants is for him to kiss her again.

###

He's tried calling home twice. No answer. They need to get back to Hawkins, ASAP. Jonathan has about ten different things running through his mind at once. About his mom, and Will, and where they might be. But also about Nancy, and how she looks at him, and the scent of her perfume, and how amazing she looks today.

"It's probably all okay," Nancy tells him, as they make their way to Murray's front door. Jonathan hopes she's right.

"For your travels," Murray says, handing them bottles of vodka and water. "Thank you, for everything," Nancy responds. Jonathan knows that he's probably swooning again. He doesn't care. Let the whole world know, Nancy is his.

They're heading home, to battle monsters again. He turns up the volume as Teenage Kicks plays from his favorite mixtape.

" _ I'm gonna call her on the telephone _

_ Have her over 'cause I'm all alone _

_ I need excitement, oh, I need it bad _

_ And it's the best I've ever had…" _

Nancy is looking out the window, the same look on her face that he saw during breakfast. Jonathan makes a mental note to have that conversation with her as soon as they can.


End file.
